The Seven Powers of Chaos and the Four Powers of Master
by musicaltigresa
Summary: One day Eggman decides to use a different method to control the Chaos and Master Emeralds; using the rumored chosen ones. They just happen to be the main characters from all of the BB and YGO shows! With the help of Katrina, will the nine groups be able to cope without their leaders? Or will their worlds be thrown off balance and lost forever? And what role do the CPs have? R&R! XD


Chapter 1: Kidnapped?! Eggman`s Plan!

**A/N: musicaltigresa: Hey everyone! It`s good to finally be back to multi-chapter adventure stories!**

**Katrina: BTW, the inspiration for this is from ZakiauSakaki`s story `The Beginning`. **

**m.t.: If you`re reading this, I hope that you continue your story! I like it so far!**

**Katrina: Also, like the usual, there is yaoi and yuri in this, but it`s rated K+.**

**Yuya: So, who is in this?**

**Katrina: I`ll do her a favor and tell you and the readers: YGO5dXalV, Beyblade, BMS, BBSS, BW and BWBR, and StH.**

**m.t.: If you have no idea what she just said, look in my other newest story called `Ultimate Funny Slender: the Arrival Reactions!`. That shows a translation. And as you, hopefully, know, StH stands for Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**Yuzu: May I do the disclaimer?**

**m.t.: Sure!**

**Yuzu: Thanks! Musicaltigresa does not own YGO5dXalV, Beyblade, BMS, BBSS, BW, BWBR, StH, or CP. She only owns any OCs.**

**m.t.: Thanks! Now, before we get into the story, I need to address the times of this story: Original YGO: Two days after Battle City. YGO GX: Before the duel with Viper. YGO 5d`s: Two weeks after the Dark Signer War. YGO ZEXAL: One week after Don Thousand`s defeat. YGO Arc-V: After Sora loses the duel against Yuya. Beyblade: Right after Tyson and Kai`s battle. BMS: One week after Nemesis`s defeat. BBSS: One week after DNA was taken out. BW and BWBR: Right after Sho defeats Kaiser Grey/Flame. StH: After the Meterex are defeated and after Silver and Blaze join the group. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**P.S: Pairings will be listed next chapter! Also, CreepyPastas are in this!  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Believe x Believe" Plays  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Domino City/Normal POV**

It was a peaceful day in Domino City, which was very rare nowadays. Yugi was walking around the city, enjoying a day off from his busy schedule. Yami was right beside him, in his spirit form. _`Isn`t it nice to have a day off, Yami? `_ Yugi asked telepathically. Yami nodded.

Then something caught his eye. Yugi noticed and looked at what the spirit was gazing at. Walking near them was a boy about their age with unnaturally pale skin, black hair, a white sweatshirt with a few red stains on it, black jeans, and black and white shoes. His hood was up so the duo couldn`t completely see his face, but what they could see sent shivers through them. The kid had an unnaturally wide smile on his face. The kid got closer to the duo.

A man that just happened to walk past the duo was quickly taken into the alley next to them, and they saw a scene that they wouldn`t soon forget. They saw the kid pull down his hood and that gave them a glimpse at his full face. They were right about the smile; it looked like it was carved into his face. His eyes showed insanity and they noticed that he never once blinked. They saw the kid pull out a knife from his pocket and, before he stabbed the man said his famous phrase. "Go to sleep." He said as he stabbed the man before their eyes. After the man went limp, the killer turned towards the duo.

"I`m on a mission. If you come with me quietly, I won`t do the same to you as I did to him." He said, gesturing to the man. Before either of them knew it, they felt like they had just been hit in the back of the head and everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Next Day at School~**

Tea was getting worried. It wasn`t like Yugi or Yami to miss school. The others were also worried; hell, even Bakura and Melvin were worried! They all decided to go to Yugi`s after school to see if he was home. _`I hope they`re both alright. `_ Tea thought to herself.

**Several Hours Later~**

The group was walking toward the Game Shop, talking and discussing while doing so. "What could`ve made Yugi have to stay home from school?" Joey wandered aloud. "I don`t know. But if it`s enough to keep him home from school, then it must be serious." Tristan said. Bakura sighed. "Maybe that blasted Pharaoh finally overdid himself." Bakura said with a chuckle. This also earned an evil chuckle from Melvin, and disapproving looks from Marik and Ryou.

Tea looked ahead and saw a familiar teen exiting the Game Shop. "Huh? What`s Kaiba doing here?" she asked, earning attention from the others. "I don't know." Tristan said. "Hey, Moneybags! What are you doing here?!" Joey yelled to the CEO. Said teen turned to them and let out a frustrated sigh. "Why should I answer to you people? I should be asking you the same thing." He said, looking annoyed.

Just then, Mokuba came out of the store, holding a bunch of games. He noticed the group. "Oh, hey guys!" He said in a cheerful voice. "Mokuba, have you seen Yugi?" Tea asked. Both brothers` eyes widened, and then both sighed. "We thought that you guys knew." Mokuba said in a sad tone. "Huh? What do you mean?" Tea asked, confused. Kaiba sighed once again. "I was here to challenge Yugi to a rematch, but it turns out that he wasn`t here." Kaiba said irritation in every word. "Huh? Then, where is he?" Tea asked. Kaiba glared at her. "Don`t you understand?! Yugi is missing!" he exclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Duel Academy Island/Normal POV**

After a long day of dueling and dodging risky duels, Jaden Yuki was exhausted. He was resting on his favorite hill near the Slifer Red dorm, enjoying the silence. _`I know that dueling`s fun, but with what`s going on, I`ll need to get my game on even more than usual! ` _He thought to himself.

A rustling sound caught his attention. He sat up and looked towards the forest not too far away from him. He saw a man in a black suit, who was unnaturally tall and had no face. He just stared, and before he knew it, he fell unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A few hours later~**

Everyone was piled into the cafeteria at the Slifer Red dorm, eating dinner like usual. But something wasn`t right; Jaden wasn`t there. The group, including Chazz, waited a while after finishing their food to see if Jaden would come. But, to their displeasure, he never came in.

They all were worried. "What do you think happened to the Sargent?" Hassleberry asked. Syrus shook his head. "I don`t know, Hassleberry. I haven`t seen him for a few hours." He said, worry laced in every word. The rest nodded in agreement.

Something caught Jesse`s eye and he went over to it. The others noticed and did the same thing. "It`s a note." Jesse said. "What does it say?" Blair asked. Jesse read through it himself and gasped. "I-it says; "I know where and who took Jaden. If you want answers, meet me by the docks at midnight tonight. I will tell everything that I can to you."". He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**New Domino City/Normal POV**

It was a rare peaceful day in New Domino. After what happened with the Dark Signers, the city recovered and, after Goodwin was defeated, the Satellite and the city itself were bridged together and made whole once again. Yusei was glad about everything that had happened this far.

Right now he was having a rare day off from work on the Duel Runners, and riding his just for fun.

Suddenly, something weird happened. His Duel Runner`s screen started to act strange. Then his Duel Runner came to an unscheduled halt and he fell off from the sudden stop. After he recovered, he walked over to see what the problem was. But, when he got closer, he heard very creepy music coming from his Duel Runner. After a few moments, he started to feel sort of tired. "W-what`s happening?" he asked no one before he fell unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A few hours later~**

Everyone was inside the trio of heroes` garage/home, very worried looks on their faces. It had been a while since they heard from Yusei, and that worried them. Akiza looked at the clock. It said ten o`clock at night. "If he was going to be late, he could`ve given us a heads-up!" Crow yelled at Jack. The two had been arguing for the past hour, and Zora came down a few times to reprimand them to quiet down. Akiza sighed, getting angry. Leo and Luna, sensing this, backed away from her slowly.

A few moments later, she snapped. "WOULD YOU TWO BONEHEADS JUST SHUT UP?!" she yelled, making the two turn to her with widened eyes. She instantly calmed down. "Now, how about we just discuss this without yelling?" she asked in a forced calm voice. Both men gulped and nodded. "Good. Now, we should just try to call Yusei on his Duel Runner. If he doesn`t answer, then we can try and find him, okay?" Akiza asked. Everyone else nodded.

Jack was the only one, at the moment, who had Yusei`s number, so he called him. The other line rang and rang, but there was no answer. This got them worried. They then decided to go look for him.

Eventually, they found Yusei`s Duel Runner, but he wasn`t there. They had looked everywhere else and so they looked in the area they were in. Sadly, Yusei wasn`t there either. They decided to try again in the morning, so they started to haul Yusei`s Duel Runner back to their garage/house. Though, Jack saw an unknown message on the screen. "Guys, I think that whoever took Yusei, isn`t our normal thug." He said, reading the message.

`Your friend has met with a terrible fate. You lot shouldn`t have done that. ` The message said. It was signed by someone. `- Ben Drowned`.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Heartland City/Normal POV**

Life had returned to normal in Heartland City. After Don Thousand was defeated, the other barians decided to help clean up the entire mess, though Mizar and Vector did so unwillingly. With a mysterious person`s magic, Shark and Rio`s barian selves were made into separate people, no longer sharing their bodies as hosts. So, Shark and Rio were once again as they had been before; normal human teens. Nasch and Merin were back with the other barians and swore to never harm the Astral or Human worlds ever again. Also because of the unknown person`s magic, Kite was brought back to life. As well as Black Mist. Yuma was also glad that Astral was back at his side, even though he was sometimes a pain. Today was Saturday, and Yuma decided to just relax and hang out with Astral. The hours flew by and it had went to five o`clock in the afternoon according to Yuma`s watch.

"Crap, it`s late! We should head b-!" Yuma stopped when he noticed that Astral was looking at something behind them with wide eyes. Yuma stopped walking and turned around. There he saw a teen with a blue mask on his face with a black hoodie and normal jeans walking towards them. After a certain cat`s stories, he recognized the figure. _`N-no way! That can`t be Eyeless Jack! `_ Yuma thought to himself as he started to run, Astral floating not far behind. Before they got too far away, they suddenly heard a malicious barking and saw a red and black dog come up beside them, a wide smile on its face. _`Not Smile Dog, too! `_ Yuma thought to himself as he ran faster. He ran until he went into an alley with a dead end. "Oh crap!" Yuma and Astral said in unison. Before they knew it, they were both knocked unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The next day~**

Tori had just gotten dressed and had breakfast when there was a knock on the door. She got up to answer and was surprised to see a worried looking Kari on the other side. "Hello Kari. Is something wrong?" she asked the reporter. Kari nodded. "Yeah, I`ve been looking everywhere for Yuma. He never came home or called last night." Kari replied, exhaustion in her voice. Tori gasped. "I`ll call the others and ask them to help!" she said after helping Kari inside, where she quickly fell asleep after laying down on the couch. _`Don`t worry, Yuma, we`ll find you. ` _Tori thought to herself as she made the calls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Miami City/Normal POV**

Yuya Sakaki sighed. He was glad that Sora wasn`t following him around anymore, but he never established that they were friends. Another sigh came from him. He was on his way home from Duel School, and, which was very rare, he was alone. He was kinda glad. He didn`t always want Yuzu around.

It would look like the two were in a relationship, and he had already been teased with that by Shingo. He blushed when Shingo came to mind. For some reason, Shingo had been on the 14-year olds` mind lately. He would always get flustered and would have weird thoughts, which he had never had for anyone I might add, come to mind. (**A/N: m.t.: No, he is not having dirty thoughts. It`s thoughts of him and Shingo kissing or going on dates!**) He shook it off. Daydreaming on the way home was a bad idea, especially because he had to cross streets to get there. As it turns out, he was about to cross one. He quickly made the thoughts go away and focused on the task at hand.

As he was about to cross, a girl with long brown hair, bright green eyes, a dirty pink nightgown with the name Sally on it, and a brown teddy bear in her hand walked up to him. "Hi! Would you like to play with me?" the girl asked in a sweet voice.

Yuya was about to reply when he felt a sudden pain in the back of his head, and then, just before he blacked out, he heard the little girl speak. "Mission complete, Dr. Eggman. I have knocked the target unconscious and am now sending him to you. We will soon conduct phase two of the plan, once we gather the remaining four. We will soon discover who are the powers of the Chaos Emeralds and the ones of the Master Emerald." The girl said in a dark tone. She then started laughing as Yuya slowly fell unconscious. One thought crossed his mind before he lost consciousness. _`Shingo… Anyone! Save… me… `_ he thought before his mind fell into darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Next Day~**

Shingo sighed. He was on his way to that Duel School that Yuya went to and ask for a rematch. He blushed at the thought of Yuya. That kid had somehow beaten him, which had never really happened before. That made him interesting. He shook the thoughts away when he noticed that he wasn`t far away from the Duel School.

When he arrived, he was about to knock when Yuzu opened the door. She looked surprised, and then she noticed the determination in his eyes and sighed. "Let me guess, you`re here to challenge Yuya, right?" she asked. Shingo nodded. Yuzu sighed. "I`m afraid you can`t. Yuya`s not here today, which worried me. I`m on my way to his house to see if he`s okay, do you want to come?" she asked. Shingo was shocked at how calm she was for a second, and then recovered and nodded. "Alright, but if he gets mad, it`s your fault." She said with a sigh. The duo made their way to Yuya`s house with Yuzu leading the way.

Shingo let his thoughts wander. _`Why was he not at that school? The guy loves dueling, so why wasn`t he there? `_ He asked himself. Soon enough Yuzu stopped in front of what Shingo could identify as Yuya`s house. They both went up to the door and Shingo, being a gentleman, let Yuzu knock. She huffed in response and knocked on the door. After a moment or two Yuya`s mother came to the door, looking tired and emotional. Yuzu gasped. "What happened Mrs. Sakaki?" Yuzu asked. Mrs. Sakaki sniffled and cried more. "I-it`s Yuya! H-he never came home last night!" she exclaimed through her tears. Both teens` eyes widened. They both looked each other in the eye and silently agreed to what they were going to do. "Don`t worry, Mrs. Sakaki. We`ll find him." Yuzu and Shingo said in unison. Mrs. Sakaki looked up at them and gave them a watery smile. "Thank you both." She said gratefully as she went back inside and closed the door.

Both teens` walked away from the Sakaki residence in silence. Shingo was shocked. It wasn`t like Yuya, from what he`d seen, to do something like this. He was worried, too. He knew that he had a crush on the other now, because, if it had been when they first met, he wouldn`t have cared. But now, he did, and he was determined to find him, no matter what.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bey City/Normal POV**

Tyson was still in shock from what had transpired one hour earlier. He had defeated Kai and Dranzer in the final match with Dragoon. After the celebrations, the two finalists had become friends and rivals.

Now Tyson was out where everything had started; near the bay. He had been lying on the grass for a good five minutes when he heard something fly through the air. He moved just before a hatchet came flying from the right and landed near where he had been a moment before. He looked over to the person responsible, but almost instantly was knocked unconscious by an unknown figure. Before his mind went blank he saw the person pick up his hatchet. "Sleep well, Tyson Granger." He said. Tyson`s vision went black soon after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**2 Hours Later~**

Kenny was twiddling his thumbs nervously as he once again looked at the clock. Tyson said that he would only be gone for a half hour, but now he had been gone two hours. He wasn`t the only one worried. Ray and Max also were worried about their friend. Kai didn`t look like he was worried, but in reality he was. After about ten more minutes, Kenny finally snapped and stood up out of his seat. "Argh, I`ve had it! I`m gonna go look for him!" Kenny exclaimed as he ran to the door. Max and Ray decided to help and followed him, and Kai silently followed. The group looked all around the city, but to no avail.

"Argh, where could he have gone?!" Kenny yelled/asked in frustration. Just then, the group heard something fall to the cement and turned, seeing that it was a tape recorder. Kenny, being curious, picked it up and saw a note on it that said `Play Me`. "Um, do you think we should?" Max asked cautiously. Ray shrugged. "I dunno, but it might be a clue." Ray said. Kenny nodded and pressed the play button. For about five seconds there was silence, but then a female voice sounded from the device. "If you are listening to this that must mean that Tyson Granger has disappeared. And if that`s the case, time`s running out. Listen to me, go to the bayside where Tyson battled against Kai for the first time at six o`clock sharp. No later, no less. I will explain what I can to you. All I can tell you is that Tyson is no longer in this world; he has been taken to another one where most of the inhabitants are animals that can walk and talk. You may think that this is crazy, but you`ll believe me when you see me. I must go now, see you at six Max, Kai, Ray, and Kenny." The female voice said before the tape ended. The whole group was shocked at what they heard. Kenny checked his watch. "Guys, should we go see this girl?" he asked. Everyone looked hesitant, even Kai looked hesitant, but they all eventually nodded. "Then let`s get going! We`ve only got a half hour!" Kenny said as he started running. The others followed, hoping that whoever this girl was could give them their answers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Metal Bey City/Normal POV**

Gingka sighed. He was lying in his favorite spot by the bay, enjoying the peaceful silence. He was glad that Nemesis had been defeated and the world was once again at peace. He sighed again. Suddenly, he heard a strange and creepy tone coming from his left. He looked over and saw a very weird looking creature. It suddenly turned towards the Pegasus wielder and made a mad dash for him. He reacted too late and he was instantly knocked out by the ghost-like creature. The ghost looked down at Gingka`s unconscious body. "You`re lucky that my boss needs you alive, or I so would`ve used CURSE on you." He said, cackling afterward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**2 hours later~**

Madoka was getting worried. The sun was setting and Gingka hadn`t called or come back to B-Pit for a few hours. She wasn`t the only one. The other bladers were also getting worried. The only ones not worried were Kyoya and Ryuga. They both just stood with their backs against the wall, bored looks on their faces. "Maybe he was challenged by a few bladers and got caught up in the action." Kenta suggested. Madoka nodded. "Maybe." Madoka said a little doubt in her voice. Then an idea came to her mind. "Why don`t we go see if he`s alright?" she asked the group. Everyone nodded and they started the search, but, a few hours later, it was to no avail.

"This is getting freaky!" Madoka said in a panicky tone. The group heard footsteps and turned. They saw a familiar figure walking toward them. "K-Katrina?!" they all exclaimed/asked in shock. Katrina nodded. "Yeah, it`s me. Listen, we don`t have a lot of time and I need to explain something to you guys." She said urgency in her voice. They all nodded. "Okay, I know that you`re going to be shocked by this, but, Gingka has been kidnapped." Katrina said after a sigh. The group gasped. "H-he has?!" Madoka asked shocked. Katrina nodded sadly. "Yeah, and not just by a normal thug. It was a creature known as Ghost. He is a banned Pokémon and a CreepyPasta, and he is being controlled by someone from my home world named Dr. Eggman. He is a scientist who wants to take over my world with the help of seven jewels known as the Chaos Emeralds. He also has his sights set on the Master Emerald, one of seven stronger emeralds. To have complete control over them, he has found out that there are eleven chosen ones, seven of the Chaos Emeralds and four of the Master Emerald. And it turns out that Gingka is one of these chosen eleven, so Eggman hypnotized the CreepyPastas into doing his bidding and capturing the eleven chosen ones. To my knowledge, he has two more chosen ones before all are in his hands. But, he needs to still figure out a way to control them without using the power of the emeralds. That will buy us some time to figure out a way to rescue them and destroy Eggman`s plan. But, without their leaders, some of the groups are broken. That is why we all are teaming up to stop him." She said.

"Now I need to ask, do you guys want to be a part of this fight? I am not forcing you into this if you don`t want to, but it is up to you." She said.

The others thought about this for a minute, and then they came to a decision. They all nodded and Katrina smiled. "Okay!" She said excitedly. She then opened a portal. "This will take us to the other dimensions where the other chosen are from, that way we can pick them up and head to my world." She explained. She looked at them with determination. "You guys ready?" She asked the group. They all nodded. Katrina nodded, and then jumped through the portal. The rest followed not long after. Then, the portal closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Metal Bey City (Seven Years Later)/Normal POV**

It had been another bey battle filled day in MBC. Zyro Kurogane was on his way home from another hard day of training. He was glad that DNA was finished and everything had gone back to normal. He sighed. He had just left Bull Burger with a full stomach and was getting tired.

He was about halfway down the street when a figure jumped out of the alley and tackled him. He groaned in pain as he was pulled up by the figure and was in the figure`s clutches. He opened his eyes and came face to face with a teen with a white mask on. Before he could even think he felt pain in the back of his head and black out.

The figure that hit him was a teen with a black mask on his face with red resembling eyes and a mouth. The duo then carried the Ifrit blader to a portal and walked through it. A few moments later, it closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Meanwhile~**

Katrina and the Legendary Bladers arrived a half hour before Zyro was taken. Katrina looked at the other bladers, who were looking doubtful, and understood. "Hey, we`re still in the city! You tricked us, you weasel!" Kyoya yelled. Katrina shook her head. "I`m afraid that you are correct and incorrect, lion boy. It is true that we are in the city still, but it is not during the same timeline. For you see, we are in the city seven years after the defeat of Nemesis." She explained. She noticed that they were about to ask something when she held up her hand. "I will explain after we`re done here. Right now we need to find the friends of the chosen one here." She said. She smirked. "And I know just where to find them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**At Bull Burger~**

It had taken the group fifteen minutes to get to the joint. Katrina explained things on the way about this place and about some of their activities in this timeline. "Whoa, so Ben-Ben is the manager of this place and a bey instructor seven years from now?" Yu asked in amazement. Katrina nodded. "Yup, and he said to the chosen one here that you, Kyoya, taught him how to be a man." She said with a giggle. Kyoya sighed. The others laughed. Once they got to the joint, Katrina turned to them, making them stop. "Okay, this is it. I need you guys to go in that alley," Katrina said, pointing at the alley next to them. "..And don`t come out until I say so. I don`t want any of them distracted by you guys. Remember, we`re in a different time and you guys are famous now. Okay?" she asked. Everyone nodded and went into the alley. Katrina then casually walked to the doors and walked inside.

Kyoya and Ryuga looked at each other. "Want to follow her?" Kyoya whispered. "Definitely!" Ryuga whispered. They both walked out of the alley, unnoticed by the others because they were chatting. The duo immediately hid under the windowsill and peered above it, looking at the group inside. Kyoya noticed the man that Katrina was conversing with and instantly recognized him. "I-is that Benkei?!" he asked in a whisper. Ryuga nodded. "I guess so." He replied in a whisper. They examined the others in the group, one of which caught Ryuga`s interest. The boy had red and purple hair, red eyes, and mostly red attire. He looked really annoyed at the blonde boy next to him chowing down on the food like there was no tomorrow. He chuckled. He was just like that with Kenta before he was impressed by his spirit. Kyoya sighed in boredom. "I don`t get what`s so special about these guys." Kyoya said after another sigh. Ryuga chuckled. "Take a look at the red haired kid. He looks strong." He said. Kyoya looked at said blader and his eyes widened. "Whoa, I see you." Kyoya said in amazement. "Huh?!" Ryuga said as he looked at the Leone blader. "You both look exactly the same! No wonder Katrina says that she knew someone who looked like you other than Ryuuto! She meant that kid!" Kyoya said while laughing as he made the fatal mistake of standing up. Ryuga noticed this and tried, but failed, to hold in his laughter. Kyoya instantly stopped laughing. "What`s so funny?" he asked the L-Drago blader. "Look at where you`re positioned." Ryuga said through his laughter. Kyoya blinked. After a moment he noticed that he was standing up. He paled. He nervously looked through the window and saw a bunch of shocked faces. He gazed at Katrina and saw a very pissed off expression on her face. He sweat dropped and nervously laughed. When he saw Katrina angrily walk towards the door he immediately ran back to the alley. Ryuga looked up and saw Katrina almost at the door and instantly ran like hell. The group turned and saw the duo. They saw their expressions and instantly knew that the duo had gotten caught. "Kyoya, Ryuga! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THAT ALLEY YOU DISOBEYING RETARDS!" Katrina screamed. Both shuddered. They fearfully walked out, one thought on their minds _`OH SHIT!`_. Katrina went over to them and whacked them over the head a good few times. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!" Katrina yelled. Both cringed.

The group in the restaurant came out to see what was happening. They saw the two and gasped. "S-sorry! It was his idea!" Ryuga exclaimed pointing to Kyoya. "WHAT THE HELL DUDE?! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Kyoya yelled at the other. "IT`S TRUE, THOUGH! YOU ASKED ME IF I WANTED TO FOLLOW HER AND I SAID "DEFINITELY"! THAT JUST PROVES THAT IT WAS YOUR IDEA!" Ryuga yelled back. They both heard a growl from behind them and gulped. "STOP ARGUING! I`M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU TWO ARGUING! SO STOP RIGHT NOW!" Madoka yelled. "GAH!" the duo exclaimed.

After about five minutes of arguing, Katrina snapped. "OKAY, THAT`S ENOUGH!" she yelled. Everyone there cringed. Katrina started to calm down. "I don`t care who`s fault it was, you both still disobeyed me. Now, can we just get back to the important task at hand please?" she asked. The two looked away from each other, but nodded. Katrina sighed. "Thank you!" she said after another sigh. She turned back to the group behind her. "Sorry you guys had to see that. Anyway, will you help us?" Katrina asked the group. Takanosuke nodded vigorously. "I`m definitely in!" he said in a hyper tone. _`What drugs is this kid on?! `_ Kyoya thought to himself. The same thought ran through Ryuga`s head, too. The others also nodded. "Great!" Katrina said. She suddenly felt something. She sighed. "Looks like Zyro`s been captured. Now only one remains, and I think I know who that might be." Katrina said while looking up at the sky. _`I hope he`ll end up better than the rest. `_ Katrina thought to herself. She then opened another portal. "C`mon! We need to shift our focus to the groups in the other dimensions! Let`s hurry!" Katrina ordered as she jumped through the portal. The others followed her not too long after. A few moments later, the portal closed.

Just after that, though, Benkei came out to tell them good luck before they left. He started to talk, and then realized that they had already left. "AW MAN!" he yelled as he cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sacred Garden/Normal POV**

Sho took in a fresh breath of air. He enjoyed being in the Sacred Garden a lot. He had decided to spend some time alone and go for a walk. "This place is beautiful, no wonder the Mythic Beasts love this place!" he said to himself as he looked around in awe.

He looked ahead and saw a figure that had modern clothes just like him, only that it was a black jacket with a grey and black scarf. He wore normal jeans and shoes, but he had scars that were stitched all over his face. He also had brown hair that was a little messy. He also had pale green eyes. He decided to talk to the person. He walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. The teen turned around and saw Sho, then he sighed. "You must be Sho Tenma, am I right?" the teen asked. Sho nodded. The teen once again sighed. "I was hoping that I wouldn`t find you soon, but I guess fate had other plans." He said. Sho tensed. "What do you mean?" he asked. "My name is Liu, or better known to some people as Homicidal Liu. Me and some of the others were captured by a scientist named Dr. Eggman. He hypnotized my friends into doing his bidding, while I was unaffected by the hypnosis. I have to pretend that I am hypnotized and do as told." Liu said, tears coming to his eyes. "My older brother was affected by the hypnosis, so he is pretty much a slave." He said as he started to cry. Sho looked at the teen with sympathy. "What can I do to help?" Sho asked. Liu looked startled. "Y-you want to help me?" he asked in disbelief. Sho nodded and smiled. Liu also smiled.

"My mission is to bring you back with me as a prisoner. If you were to put up a fight, I`d have to knock you out." Liu said recalling his instructions. "Why does he need me though?" Sho asked. Liu frowned. "He wants you because you are one of eleven chosen ones to control either seven small jewels known as the Chaos Emeralds or the Master Emerald. One person for each of the Chaos Emeralds and four for the Master Emerald. The other ten, to my knowledge, have all been captured. All are out cold from what I heard. Two spirits and eight live humans. Eggman already has a theory of who goes with what, but he doesn`t know for sure. Also, he`s still trying to find a way to hypnotize you guys without using the emeralds. That can buy the others some time." Liu explained.

"Others?" Sho asked. Liu nodded. "You see, you eleven are all leaders of groups. Without you the world is thrown off balance and could be destroyed. My good friend, Katrina, knew about everything before Eggman`s plan went into motion, so she decided to bring the groups together and fight off Eggman. But, my friends and my brother aren`t that easy to defeat. Katrina decided that she was going to train them to fight my friends and brother, as well as the robot guards that Eggman created. So you and the other ten will be locked up for a good few days before you guys can escape." Liu explained. Sho thought about that. _`I would be a prisoner with ten people I don`t know for a few days. I`d probably be living in horrible conditions, too. Should I really do this? `_ Sho thought to himself. After a few moments Sho decided on something. "I`ll go." Sho said determinately. Liu looked shocked, but then smiled. "What Eggman said about you was true." Liu said. "Huh?" Sho asked. Liu chuckled. "He said that you and the others had pure hearts and did anything you guys could to help others. He compared you to his enemy, Sonic the Hedgehog." Liu said. "Sonic the Hedgehog?" Sho asked. Liu nodded. "Yeah. You see, where Eggman`s from is a place where ninety-nine percent of its inhabitants are animals that can do what we do. Examples would be walking and talking. Sonic is the one who usually foiled Eggman`s plans from the first time they clashed to now. Sonic is also rumored to be the fastest thing alive." Liu said, thinking back to what Eggman told him.

"Whoa." Sho said in awe. Liu then pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "You`re gonna need to put these on. Eggman isn`t too trustworthy of prisoners." Liu said while gesturing to the handcuffs. Sho nodded, and then held out his wrists. "You can, but can I tell my friends about this?" Sho asked. Liu shook his head. "I`m afraid not. You`ll need to let Katrina handle that. I need to be undercover for as long as I can so that way I can learn as much as I can. I constantly keep in contact with Katrina, so that way I can keep the others up to speed with what`s going on. I`ll also be able to guard you guys for periods of time and let you get in contact with the others, that way both groups know the others` safe." Liu said. Sho`s mood quickly dropped. After a moment he smiled and nodded. "Okay, I understand." Sho said. Liu nodded and put the handcuffs onto Sho`s wrists. Sho noticed that in the middle of the chain there was another chain that Liu had in his hands. Liu noticed Sho`s confusion. "This is an extra precaution just in case any of the prisoners want to run." Liu explained. Sho nodded. Then Liu started walking off into the forest and Sho had to start walking to keep up. "So, you mentioned your brother before. What`s his name?" Sho asked, being careful not to pry. Liu sighed sadly. "My brother`s name is Jeff, but people refer to him as Jeff the Killer." Liu said. Sho gulped. "W-why is he called a killer?" he asked, hints of fear in his voice. Liu once again sighed sadly. "He`s called that because he is. It had started two years ago, my family and I had just moved to a new house. A neighbor came by and asked my mom if Jeff and I wanted to go to her son`s birthday party. My mom told her that we`d love to go, and the neighbor left. Jeff had asked my mom why she invited us to that party and she told him that we needed to show that we were friendly neighbors. Jeff didn`t argue with her and went to his room. The next day was our first day of school, and Jeff and I were waiting for the bus when three bullies showed up on their skateboards. Their names were Randy, Keith, and Troy. They told us that there was a fare that all new kids had to pay, and they pulled knives on us. Randy took my wallet and Jeff got angry. He fought back against them and stabbed Randy and Keith with their knives and punched Troy in the stomach. I was shocked. I saw the bus and told Jeff to run. We made it to school and everything seemed normal.

The next day police arrived at our house and told my mom what happened. She got on Jeff when he came downstairs, while I was up in my room. I had decided to help my brother by taking the blame. I had even done self-harm. Jeff told the officers that he did it, but I came to the stairs and told the officers that I did it, and even had the scars to prove it. I was sent away to JDC. I heard from my mom that when they went to the party, Randy and the other two showed up and had guns and knives on them. As the fight went on, Jeff got drenched in bleach and alcohol. He managed to kill all three, but before Keith died, knowing that Jeff was drenched in bleach and alcohol, threw a lit match at him. Jeff was severely injured, and I was released from JDC after being proved innocent. Many months later Jeff`s bandages were removed. He looked very different than he did before. Instead of having brown hair like mine, his hair was completely black. His once blue eyes were also black. His once tan skin was now a ghostly white. He had also gone insane, but the doctors said that he was just a little intoxicated by the medication. I now know that that was not the case. That same night, Jeff had carved a smile into his face and burnt out his eyelids. My parents were killed by him. When he got to me, he told me to `Go to Sleep` and stabbed me. I passed out and he thought that I was dead. A neighbor called the ambulance and I was taken to the hospital. I had barely survived. When I found out about my parents, I was angry at Jeff and sad about my parents being dead. I then started to kill anyone who was a wrongdoer. After almost a half a year I finally was hit with waves of loneliness. That was when it happened. A man that they call Slenderman had seen what I had done, and offered me a place to stay. I accepted and he took me to someplace others call the CreepyPasta Manor. That was where I met my friends, and I met my brother again. My anger sparked and we fought each other. In the end Slenderman pulled us apart and made us work together. We also had to share a room. It took six months for me and Jeff to get along again. I then started to, well, have a crush on him." Liu ended as he blushed. "But, wait, aren`t you brothers?" Sho asked the brunette. Liu sheepishly nodded. "But, brothers can`t be in love, right?" Sho asked. Liu nodded. "Yeah, but I`ve had a lot happen to me in less than two years. Being in love with my brother does not compare to what`s happened to me." Liu said. Sho gaped. He was about to say a certain thing but decided against it. _`That would be very unthoughtful to say to him, especially after telling me about his and his brother`s past. ` _Sho thought to himself. Suddenly Liu stopped. Sho also stopped. Liu turned to him. "I`m going to open a portal to send us to the dimension that we need to be in. Once we arrive, I`ll be acting like I`m hypnotized so as not to raise suspicion. I need you to just be silent and follow along with the situation, and you can`t mention any of what I told you to the others. Some have a tendency to be very hyper and loud, so they might accidently blurt out about this ruse that I`m pulling. I will be the one to say something, okay?" Liu asked. Sho nodded, understanding where the teen came from. Liu then turned back around and outstretched his hand. A few moments later a portal opened, revealing a metal structure with many robots moving about it. It was surrounded by a forest and at least a mile away from a mountain range. Liu once again started walking and Sho wasn`t too far behind. Once both had gone through it, the portal disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Meanwhile, with the others~**

After a lot of going through portals, finding groups, explaining, gathering, and complete nonsense, Katrina and the others finally made it to their second to last stop: the Sacred Garden. Katrina let out a tired sigh. "That took _way _longer than I expected!" she said as she tried to catch her breath. "Are you okay?" Yuzu asked in a concerned voice. Katrina weakly nodded. "Yeah, I`m all right. It`s just that since I`m part of the Chaos Emeralds, they determine how strong I am and how far my limits are. Right now, because of the circumstances, they are very weak. I have very short limits now. I can`t do too much without being tired." Katrina explained. Kaiba scoffed. "Then why did you even come this far with us if you were just going to slow us down?" Kaiba asked rudely. Katrina glared at him. "How about I know where each of the chosen live and also the fact that none of you can create a portal to travel to these worlds. Also, I`m not just doing this for the worlds, I`m also doing this for a friend!" Katrina spat out.

Kaiba glared at her before walking a few feet away. "But wait, if you`re a part of those Chaos Emeralds, aren`t you a chosen one?" Joey asked. Katrina shook her head. "No Joey, I`m not a chosen one. The chosen are picked because they have pure hearts. Mine has never been pure. Also, I was born along with them, so they couldn`t choose me. There actually was a prophecy on this whole event, but it was lost to the hands of time. But, and this is where one of my skills comes in, I saw visions of what was to happen from the first two chosen ones being taken all the way until after this whole mess!" Katrina said. Everyone looked at her in shock. "Wait just a minute! Are you trying to tell us that you`re like my sister with the Millennium Necklace?!" Marik asked in disbelief. Katrina nodded. "That`s actually correct. But I do not use a Millennium Item constantly like her. I do own a Millennium Item, but I hardly use it." Katrina said as she pulled out something from her pocket. It was a gold bracelet with an Egyptian style eye on it. Bakura and Melvin gasped. "H-how did you get your hands on the Millennium Bracelet?!" they both demanded in unison. Katrina shrugged. "I dunno. I was just flying over your dimension`s Egypt and saw something glow in the sand, and when I inspected it I found this. I liked it and decided to keep it." Katrina explained as she slipped the bracelet onto her right wrist. Suddenly it started to glow an ominous golden color. It got brighter and brighter, so much so that everyone but Katrina shielded their eyes from it. Suddenly it stopped glowing. Everyone uncovered their eyes and gasped. Next to Katrina was someone who looked like her, but she had darker fur color, eye color, and her hair curled upwards a bit. She was smiling like a fool and she was hovering about a foot above the ground. "Hi!" she said in an excited tone. Both dark sides` eyes were wide and their jaws were hanging down. "P-Priestess Trinata?!" they both asked in unison. Katrina looked at the two psychos. "Is that what she was called back in ancient times? Anyway, now her name is Trina the Cat." Katrina said while pointing at said cat. Trina glared at the thief. "Oh no, not you again you dumb thief!" Trina said in an annoyed tone. Bakura also gave her a glare. "Oh, I`m sorry `Miss Princess of Egypt`! I didn`t know that you were going to show up and be a part of this bloody quest!" Bakura said with sarcasm in every word. "We aren`t in Egypt, baka! Also, right back at you!" Trina said as she crossed her arms and looked away from the thief. Katrina sighed. _`This is going to be a _long_ quest. `_ Katrina thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Song "One Step" Plays

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: musicaltigresa: O_O I did not just write that, did I?**

**Katrina: Yes, yes you did.**

**m.t.: Holy shit, sorry for the long-ass chapter! I wasn`t expecting it to be this long!**

**Katrina: (Sarcasm) Uh-huh.**

**m.t.: Shut up. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story and enjoyed this first chapter! This took me at least four or five days to write. See you next chapter. Also, check out the story `The Beginning` by ZakiauSakaki. It really is good. I hope you guys review my and ZakiauSakaki`s stories! I hope this gets really popular! Also, remember to give my other stories love, too! I`ll see you all next time, BUH-BYE! XD (Sorry, wanted to get to 8k words!)**


End file.
